megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced PET
The fourth Battle Network title introduced the Advanced PET (used up to the 34th episode of the Axess anime series). This model was used to combat Nebula and the Darkloids. As well as competing in the Run Sun and Blue Moon tournaments. Discription This PET model looks much like a flip phone, the top has transparent glass so that even when closed you can still see the screen. A sliding piece on the bottom causes the top to open revealing the screen and buttons. Along the top of the device is a slot for Battle Chips, on the right side is a grip and on the left is a headphone jack. On the bottom underneath the slider is a port for charging. Unlike its predecessor the Advanced PET comes in a wide variety of colors, the Navi Mark on the front can be customized as well. This PET introduced the concept of wirelessly jacking-in, which has been used in all PETs since. It is about 4 inches in length. In the Games Lan gets this PET sometime before Mega Man Battle Network 4, Lan makes no mention of it in game(although a message board post mentions that Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous designed it). New features include the Emotion Window, and changes in the Navi Customizer. The interface is mostly the same as in Mega Man Battle Network 3 with color palette changes. The Japanese exclusive Battle Chip Gate toy could also be used to send Battle Chips to Mega Man in real time during a battle even if the chip wasn’t in Lan’s folder. 001.PNG|Booting up the Navi Customizer. 003.PNG|Lan Jacking into his PC. In the Anime Introduced in Axess, but first mentioned in episode 55 of EXE. The Advanced PET was made by IPC(Blaze Quest in the Dub) and was completed with the aid of Chaud and Protoman. This PET uses a Route-Mate Molecular 450 ghz processer which was long thought to be impossible. The Advanced PET became immensely popular in very little time with commercials for it still running up to episode 30. Pressing the navi mark will shine a laser used to Jack-In. Unlike the games the interface is completely re-worked. In episode 34 Lan’s PET is heavily damaged and is replaced with the Advanced PET II in episode 36. Advanced PETs are still used in some episodes of Stream. Screenshot05.png|Lan Jacking-In. Screenshot06.png|The Advanced PET's new interface. Screenshot14.png|A commercial for the PET. Screenshot15.png|A dock for the Advanced PET. Screenshot09.png|Chaud sending Protoman a Long Sword Battle Chip. Screenshot10.png|Chaud's PET holster. BattleChipGate_Chaud.png|Chaud sending Lan a chip via. gate device. Screenshot12.png|Lan's PET damaged. In the Manga Lan gets the Advanced PET in Volume 7 and uses It until he gets the Progress PET in Volume 9. Advanced PET Vol8 Pg07.jpg|Lan talking to MegaMan. Toys Electronic toy versions of the PETs have been distributed to the Japanese and American market by Bandai and Takara, various toy Battle Chips are also distributed for use on the PETs. The PETs often come in many colors with various accessories (such as carrying cases). The PETs often simulate housing a virtual NetNavi that can battle with fictional computer viruses or other NetNavis, similar to digital pets. only the Advanced PET has been imported to the United States market. This version uses physical Battle Chips to fight "viruses," and two can be connected with a link cable. The Advanced PET II was planned but was never released in America. The Advanced PET comes in three different colors (MegaMan, Protoman and Bass), this is purely aesthetic though as they do not contain their respected navis. The Battle Chip gate was not released outside Japan. Advanced Toys.png|Advanced PET toy types. Battle_Chip_Gate.png|The Advanced PET Battle Chip Gate. PET_Holster.png|The Advanced PET Holster. chipinwristband.jpg|Battle Chip Wristband. Trivia *Most of the PET toys can be found on ToysNJoys.com, though for a steep price. Category:Terminals